toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toontown Event
Toontown event: SCN! (Storm Cog Nation!) + CHIP AND DALE'S BECOME OFFICIAL PLAYGROUNDS!!! An upcoming event in toontown, SCN ('''Storm Cog Nation), '''will be coming to Toontown on 10/21/14. The playground Chip and Dale's acorn acres will be turned into in offical playground soon! (Gag shop, ToonHQ, New ToonTasks, etc.) Every toon will be able to do tasks for the suit there from 10/21/14 to 3/5/15. If you are a toon who finshed Donald's dreamland, then you will have an unlimeted amout of time to get the suit. A toon's maximum laff will now be 160! Meaning you gain 24 laff points from every task in Chip and Dale's. After completing all quests in Chip and Dale's, and Gaining at least 130 laff points, and gained your skelecog suit for Cognation, speak to Flippy and he will ask you to talk to the Librarian. The Librarian will give you a book called, a new type of cogs. Inside the book you find a key that opens the locked door on Funny Farms: Chip and Dale's. Once you unlock those doors, you will find a new type of cogs. Cuthbots. They are based off of fishes and are very tough. At the end of the road, you know it. COGNATION! The boss is, well, there's 6 pretty much. Once you have gone in with your suit, you can see Flippy in a cog suit and the cogs having a meeting. The toons and CFO, VP, CJ, and CEO all go to the back of the room as the Chairman is speaking to the other cogs. CJ says he likes the new plans the Chairman are making. VP says to the toons, what do you think about this? The Toons stay silent, but Flippy messes it up by saying: Uh... . The Vp then realizes that they are toons, and four toons fight the CJ and CFO while the other four fight CEO and VP - Don't worry! You just fight them like normal level 12s, so the all have 800 health combined and 200 health each. Not very tough. The toons then get a laff break and have 60 seconds to restore laff as there will be tresaures all over the floor. After 60 seconds are up, all toons will go back to the cog meeting and the Chairman leaves. Then, a new boss cog comes, the COO. He asks where the other cogs are and finds out they are toons. 4 toons fight his back, the rest fight the front. While Flippy goes away and he says I'll go do something iportant!. The COO has 800 health for each side. After being him defeated, his maxed power is released but Flippy drops a chandalire on his head and he explodes. After defeating the COO you recive another laff break. After the break is over Flippy says: "Whew! That was tough. What? Do you hear that noise? It's pretty lou-!?!?!?" And then disspears. The cogs see what has happend to the COO and then attack. You defeat 100 cogs on each side. After that the Chairman comes and says what happend to the cogs? After that, he realizes you are toons and that is when the epic battle begins. He has 2,000 health. You get lots of gags and 8 cranes and you must stun him to throw a gag. After defeating the Chairman, the GodToon appears, or as the the game calls it, ElderToon. He gives you each the SOS card of your choice and gives you a cog summon of your choice, unite of your choice, and Pink slips. Also he gives you a TradingCog. TradingCogs can help you in a battle, like a minion. After that you go to the playground and you see the Chairman floating in the sky saying: "I'll get my revenge. I Guess for now I need to go across the globe of Toontown. To a bigger Toontown and take over there. 2020 I WILL GET MY REVENGE!". New Toontown coming in 2020? Anyways that's it for the chairman battle. See you!